particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Deltaria Nov
The Republic of Vorona is an island nation off the coast of Dovani. History Main Article: The History of Vorona Demographics Historically Vorona's demographic makeup has been dominated by Anglo-Deltarians, off spring of the homeland Deltarians who colonized Vorona centuries ago, and settled here. Much of the indigenous population has been wiped out thanks to the genocide the Deltarian Empire engaged in during their colonization of Vorona; survivors of the genocide as believed to have escaped to Dovani and moved east. Recent years have seen Anglo-Deltarian population decrease while Hulstrian and Dundorfian numbers have risen. Religion Catholicism used to be a major part of Voronan society. Heavily influenced by Catholic Churches such as Kanjor and Deltaria , Vorona was a hot bed for Catholic activity and administration for centuries. For many years the Catholic Church was the official religion of Vorona and membership was mandatory. When under the occupation of Deltaria many of the Catholic elite from the Terran Catholic Church resided in Vorona and ruled there. When Vorona won independence from Deltaria the Catholic influence started to fade and other religions, which had been oppressed during the Deltarian period, began to take hold. This included protestantism which grew to the most important religion following independence. In modern Vorona protestantism makes up the largest religious demographic while Catholicism and Episcopalianism make up the major minority religions. Languages Many Voronans are able to speak several languages. Today the major languages that make up Vorona are Angeln and Dundorfian. Most Voronans speak Dundorfian or Angeln as a first language. Culture Music Voronans, both in the city and countryside, learn folk songs at an early age. Many radio stations all over Vorona play folk music, both Doron and Dundorfian. Pop or rock music hasn't caught on in Voronan culture. In a recent survey only 13% of Voronans listened to pop music. However, in the city especially, free atonal music has become very popular. One of the most successful atonal composers is Arnold Stonberg, who teaches music theory at the National Univeristy. Influenced by Hulstrian culture the people of Vorona also enjoy polkas and two-steps; waltzes have recently become very popular. In the cities formal balls are quite common and are sought after activities in the social calender. The most popular folk dance is the quadrille, which involves two couples dancing together. Poetry and Literature Several notable authors from Vorona are the poet Johan Wolfgang von Gothe. He has written several plays and poems, including Faust and several volumes of poetry. His most popular and well-known work is the semi-autobiographical Sorrows of Young Werner. Film Television in Vorona is quite popular with almost every household in the nation having at least one television. With television in such demand, the state has taken over most former broadcasting stations across Vorona. The state hosts a variety of different channels, yet all channels show the same propaganda program from noon to 2 PM every day. Citizens, regardless of age are encouraged to watch this program on a regular basis. Most important announcements are broadcast during this program, though the government has the ability to interrupt all scheduled programs for urgent announcements. Similarly to how all television shows are government-approved, movies are strictly regulated, and very little international media is allowed through the filters of the government. Movies with any hint of dissent towards the government are immediately banned from the public. The popular comedy show, "Are you Being Served?", about the staff of a department store in an unnamed city, was banned after its writers and main actors were accused of being communists by the Kampenkorps. However, the accusations were made coincidentally right after the show aired an episode making fun of the Archduke, throwing some doubt on the accusations. The film version of the famous book, Sorrows of Young Werner by Voronan poet Johan Wolfgang von Gothe, narrowly escaped banning as well, though it was severely edited by the government. Biased documentaries, such as 'The Dangers of Communism', are also growing in popularity. Architecture Vorona has historically been influenced by the style of Baroque architecture, brought over by the Deltarians in the early 2300s. Architecture in Vorona has also been influenced by the Hulstrian and Luthor Baroque through the centuries. Vorona today is still dotted with the remnants of the Baroque period with many cities and towns still possessing these buildings. Architecture from the communist period still stand today as well, mainly in the coastal cities and in the capital. Geography & Climate Vorona is a single island part of the continent of Dovani; it is located to the south-east of Talmoria. Central Vorona contains mostly hills and small mountain ranges with the outer edges of the nation flat with low hills and large fields. Beaches are very prominent in coastal towns and cities as well. The island experiences mild winters seasons and warm to hot summers. Rain occurs mainly in winter and spring, with summer being generally dry. Economy Military Category:Nations